tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp Guide
The Wasp is a classic light tank. Its weak armour is fully compensated by its great speed, agility and small size. Its turret is placed closer to the back of the tank for easy maneuverability in duels. It also means that you can shoot around corners much more easily. Wasp in Battle The Wasp's high speed and maneuverability allows it to become one of the most ferocious tanks in the battlefield. Great with short to medium range weapons, this tank will melt through the opposition considering that it's user knows how to maneuver this tank correctly. ''In CTF'' In CTF, the Wasp is absolutely without pier when it comes to striking and going for the flag. Paired with either a Double Armor or Nitro, this is one unstoppable force. Due to its extremely low health, always make sure to keep the Wasp's low stature on your side by weaving in between buildings, or if there aren't any available, through the side or at lower and less used elevations. There, even if you do happen to stumble on someone, your selected close combat turret will give you a distinctive advantage. It's recommended that while this hull rushes with the flag, other more heavily built tanks should prevent the Wasp from losing the flag. In DMCategory:TanksCategory:HullsCategory:The guide for tankiCategory:Tank Guides In DM, the Wasp is highly useful because of its agility. For example, you can move around the battlefield faster than other tanks and thus having a slight advantage if you want to make a strategical move or a quick escape from the opponent. Being a fast hull, it's not a bad idea to drop a few mines around the map while you're at it. This hull (especially in Death Matches) goes well with Thunder and Smoky, so if you're a medium-range type, this combination is worth a try. In this case, it's good to take cover and shoot with the turret tilted towards the tank you're aiming at. This is a good combination because the Wasp is quick to make an escape from Shafts and Railguns in case of their assassination, and can also move quickly while taking aim upon your opponent. But if you're a short range type, try equipping Isida or Firebird as your weapon. This combination doesn't go to waste easily and while it may seem it's not effective, spending a little more time on this sort of game play can become very addictive in no time. Both turrets go well with this hull because the Wasp supplies the turrets with speed and confidence in attacking opponents. It's useful to activate a shield or a double-damage perk in case of assassination. For short-range enthusiasts, this combo is a powerhouse for close battles. In TDM Basically the same principle as DM, except in TDM, the Wasp becomes more vulnerable if you're not wary. This is the main reason why the users of the Wasp 'drug' (the slang term of overusing power-ups) to make their attacks more powerful. This kind of strategy is used a lot and it's very dangerous with the Freeze turret. It's a good move when you want to help your team to take the lead or gain a few kills before the deadline. Another good way of using it is matching it with an Isida gun, which heals and helps your teammates in dominating the opponents. The advantage is in the hull's speed, which makes moving much more easier when reaching a teammate with low health. A nice variety of camping with your teammates can be shooting opponents with the Railgun, incidentally a clan favorite. This mixture of a powerful gun and an unsteady hull is a bit risky, but practicing this combination will get you used to sniping your opponents like a pro. A good tip with this combo is either sneaking from a corner or finding a camping place from where you'll shoot your nemesis. You'll help your team by draining the opponent's health, making him easy prey for your teammates. In CP There isn't much left to say about this battle mode, because generally, people don't play this battle mode that much, although there are a few tips to keep in mind while playing this mode. First of all, you can use the Isida gun the heal your teammates while either defending or conquering a capture point. It's a very handy way to use the Wasp since it's so fast and able to keep up with everyone. Moving on from the more supportive style of play, there's the possibility of equipping a Shaft and taking down opponents. Very good for long-range types that have the patience and the motivation to keep the field clear and capture points under control. The main reason why to combine this turret with the Wasp is because if the player is attacked, they can make a quick escape behind the corner or to a safer sniping point. If you want to have your opponent on the radar and prevent him from stealing a capture point, try using Thunder or Twins. Both weapons go well with the Wasp in case of an emergency escape or keeping track of the opponent. These weapons (due to their impact force) will make the opponent slightly lose stability (especially light-weight hulls such as the Wasp) and thus giving you an advantage because both weapons drain health effectively. Lastly, you can use Freeze or Firebird in order to slow down drugged up opponents determined to control the capture points. For this combination, it's recommended to also use at least one power-up to ensure the opponent's health is fading away. Handling The Wasp can be steered in many ways, but if you want to know how to master it, you'll need to practice how to handle the Wasp. Here are a few tips to show you how to do so. Controlling speed Many players give up very quickly after trying this hull for the first time. That's because they couldn't handle the speed of their tank. See, the Wasp is a very fast tank and many players freak out because of its speed at first. It's a major attribute if you want to master the tank's movement and use it primarily. There are a few ways of getting used to this, but not all of us control the Wasp the same way, keep this in mind. First of all, experiment. It's not a lot, but it's a start. If you want to master the tank's movements, you need to get to know it. That's why you need practice, practice and more practice, Recommended practice maps for this hull are maps like Silence, Future or even Serpuhov. These maps will help you get the general idea of how you handle the tank's speed by your liking. What really helps with getting a grip on handling the tank is making slight turns on straight roads (helps prepare against opponents shooting at you and get a grip on turning), driving off bridges and platforms to the ground ''(helps prepare escaping the opponent if you're attacked) and ''taking cover behind objects (helps prepare sniping the opponent or tackle the opponent near to you). This all takes time, so don't let it go to waste. Remember, it's your tank, so you can ride it however you like, but don't forget about its speed parameters. ''Maintaining stability Another essential attribute to control if you want to master this hull. The majority of the beginners go mad when their tank gets turned over by a Railgun or a Shaft. It's because the Wasp is a '''light-weight hull used mainly for fast movement. A lot of tankers don't get this, and instead, choose a different hull, but this attribute is a little easier to control than the previous one. The key to mastering this attribute is to ''avoid direct contact with the opponent's turret ''(helps regain a little stability), ''take cover behind objects ''(helps avoid opponent's attack which makes you unstable) and ''driving off bridges and platforms to the ground ''(helps escape the opponent's attack which makes you unstable). You will need skill from battles for mastering this attribute. Remember. it's your tank, so you can ride it however you like, but don't forget it's slightly unstable and thus, practice these things in a battle with other players. Parkour guide The Wasp is a popular hull when it comes to Parkour. It can be patched with a Ricochet or a Railgun in order to reach a certain place on the map. The main reason for its Parkour use is because of its weight, which supports the gun impact in elevating upwards. It is recommended you become advanced in handling the Wasp before trying to do Parkour, although you can start to watch videos of how to obtain Parkour skills and discover places you can reach. Unlike the previous two attributes, it's not necessary to know how to do Parkour, but it gives you new experience, which is valuable for ordinary tankers. Remember. it's your tank, so you can ride it however you like, but don't forget you can always try out Parkour mode if you like. Guide against Wasp: This part of the guide is to help you if you ever battle someone using Wasp. Imagine this, you are in a 1 on 1 battle with someone and you have Mammoth and Railgun and the other guy has Wasp and Freeze (you can tell this is gonna go bad already XD) and as soon as the game starts, all he does is stay out of your line of fire because of his high speed and just freezes you the whole time. Since you can barely move at all, you're screwed and you lose the match. So, allow this guide to teach you some new ways to defeat nearly any Wasp user. Hulls: Listed here are the hulls and how you can use them to your advantage against any Wasp user no matter how experienced you are. Wasp: Hornet: Hunter: Viking: Dictator: Titan: Mammoth: Turrets: Here are some tips on how to exploit the weaknesses of any Wasp user. Smoky: Freeze: Firebird: Railgun: Isida: Twins: Thunder: Hammer: Ricochet: Shaft: Trivia: * Wasp is the fastest hull in the game. Additional suggestions '''''Remember to leave your suggestions in the comments for players who want to know this hull even better! Here are some of mine: # Always have a paint that protects you against a weapon (i.e. Alien, Lead, Clay...) # If you're going for the flag, go for a nitro box, it'll speed you up even more. # When you have the Isida equipped, use your tank's speed to rush from one teammate to another and heal them. # Never drive off platforms that are too high above the ground, your tank may end up upside-down and you'll be forced to self-destruct. Here are some of Commander4019's: # Make sure your turret isn't very long. If it's long, you can flip over as well. # Make sure you don't hit landmines. They can easily kill you with one hit or injure you until you have little health left. # Try to take the high ground. You can pick off heavier enemies